At present, owing to the growth of electronic communication industries, user devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal terminals, laptop computers, and the like are becoming necessities to modern society while being significant means for delivery of fast changing information. The user devices make users' works convenient through a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and have come to provide various multimedia based on a web environment. Generally, the user devices provide personalized services, and are configured to operate with security. However, users are not currently provided with a method or apparatus for setting a security level corresponding to a surrounding environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.